


Stones and dirt (Камень и сор)

by MadMoro



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro





	Stones and dirt (Камень и сор)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Камень и сор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026102) by [Lucky Jack (Lucky_Jack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/pseuds/Lucky%20Jack). 




End file.
